


somewhere between a minute and a lifetime

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Robert and Aaron are giddy at the prospect of spending a whole night together again.(Set after the reunion episode - 22nd February 2018)





	somewhere between a minute and a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Well, I didn't think I'd get in on the reunion aftermath fic, but then I had a funny thought and this fic is the result. Usually I edit my things to hell and back, but I like that I wrote this at 2am, so you get what it is. A moment.
> 
> Title taken from Mabel's _Fine Line_ , even though I've only heard it twice it really fit as a pun lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Robert hesitates when he and Aaron arrive at the Mill, just like he did when Aaron went to kiss him on Valentine's Day. He doesn't mean to, but his walk falters and Aaron feels the pull on his hand because they're still holding onto each other so tightly. He looks back at Robert, genuinely curious and Robert feels his heart beat even stronger, just Aaron staring at him with so much love, understanding and desire enough to reinforce the muscle into steel so that nothing can come between them again, but he still feels the need to ask, to check.

“Aaron, are you sure?”

“What, my great big speech not enough to convince ya now?” he fires back, but his reassuring smile and the squeeze to Robert's fingers takes the heat out of it.

“Yeah, of course it is – I am so - ”

“Robert,” Aaron interrupts, sharp and soft all at the same time. _Firm_. Like he believes every word he said tonight right down to his bones. “Just shut up and come in, alright?”

Robert goes easily as Aaron tugs him in for another brief kiss then fishes his key out of his jeans pocket with his free hand. He tries not to think about who they could face when they get inside and blows out a quiet, relieved breath when they are met with the downstairs in total darkness. As if maybe assuming Robert won't know his way round without the lights on, Aaron keeps hold of his hand and heads straight for the spiral staircase.

“Oh, it's like that, is it?”

Robert's already smirking when Aaron looks over his shoulder, so he rolls his eyes. “Well, I'm hardly gonna be inviting you back to do Sudoku, am I?”

“Nah,” he waits a beat as his boot touches the first step, “Liv's not the only one a bit dodgy at maths.”

“Shut up,” Aaron hisses, laughing and hops quicker up the stairs so Robert has no choice but to follow.

He's well and truly distracted from banter when they creep along the hallway and slowly ease the door open to Aaron's bedroom. Robert swallows hard, the nerves kicking in and awful memories resurfacing. It may have made them grow in different, brilliant ways but the moment of impact had still been awful. 

He shuts his eyes to block it out and gathers Aaron in his arms, leaning in blind to kiss him. He finds his chin and there's a breath of amusement between their mouths until Aaron tilts his head up a little and they connect. Gone are the emotional, overwhelmed and grateful kisses to be replaced by the underlying passion that has always been there from the very beginning, the spark igniting full force as Robert moves his hands to Aaron's jaw and Aaron melts, his jaw slack in silent permission. 

It's the best snog of Robert's life and he's had a fair few kisses in his time, giddy in how breathless they are when they part for much needed air. Even though he's staring right into the blue abyss of Aaron's eyes, he can tell how his chest is moving and lust grabs hold of him by the dick enough that it makes him dumb with speechlessness when Aaron steps backwards.

“Take your jacket off then or do ya need a manual?”

He raises his eyebrow in challenge and Robert sighs internally, checking off missing his husband's cheekiness from his mental list. He lunges for Aaron without doing as he's told, reaching for Aaron's coat instead and walking them the rest of the way to the side of the bed. Leather jacket and black coat tossed to the floor, they make quick work of the rest of their awkward clothes ( _“Why do you smell like my sister's perfume?” “It's a long story. I'll tell ya later.”_ ) until they're left in underwear, Aaron's jumper and Robert's shirt.

With a somewhat shy but devious grin, Aaron waits for Robert's hands to find their home on his waist then pulls the back of his jumper over his head, ruffling his hair. He doesn't let Robert dwell on his fading scars from last year and he moves with such renewed confidence. Despite being crushed at the thought of Aaron truly happy with someone else, he has to give thanks to the ways in which Aaron has changed for the better since they broke up. He thought that meant needing to sacrifice their relationship forever and he knows Aaron felt the same, except neither of them factored in the funny ways of life itself.

Robert's so busy lost in his own head that he only realises Aaron has undone four of his shirt buttons when he speaks, whispering. “Hey, come back to me.”

“I am,” he smiles, rubbing his hands at Aaron's stilled bare elbows. “I did.”

His grip flies to the nape of Aaron's neck when he tucks his face between Robert's shoulder and throat. Aaron's usually the one driven wild by neck kisses, but the familiar brush of his beard makes Robert's breath catch and a moan slip out. Aaron must approve because he frees the last of Robert's shirt buttons without looking as their mouths entirely lock together, tongues relearning and his hand grabbing Robert's arse over his boxers. It brings their bodies flush and Robert shivers when Aaron groans because he can feel how hard they both are. After a moment of rutting borne of pent up desire yet unleashed, Aaron sits on the edge of the bed. His face is gloriously level with Robert's cock, but he watches in awe as he takes the lube from the drawer and drops it to the bed.

Sensing the time has arrived and he knows what they both want to make this night truly magical, Robert touches his shoulder and Aaron's fingers dance at the waistband of his boxers. It's a tug of war between standing up with his underwear sliding down his thighs and his own hands pawing at Aaron's hips to make him do the same even though he's sitting on his arse. Robert loses and shakes them away from pooling at his feet to join the pile of his belongings on the floor and breathes shakily when Aaron fixes him with a look and leans back, swiftly getting rid of his before Robert can get back to him. He stays reclined on his elbows as Robert greedily looks his fill as long as Aaron will let him, which amounts to about five slow seconds and a kick to Robert's calf to end it. 

He blankets Aaron with his body willingly and bites his lip when he feels he's wet at the tip already. Aaron wants this, he's showing him so clearly, and Robert rolls his hips slowly in response, quickly picking up speed until they're rutting like they couldn't earlier. It's heaven on every nerve ending and his slick cock slides against Aaron's, feeling every twitch and jerk and pulse of precome. When Robert's trying to kiss him through their heavy, sweaty panting, Aaron suddenly lifts his arms flat to the sheets. They're dangerously lying on top of them as they stay wrapped up in each other, but none of it matters as Robert raises his own and he entwines their fingers. He has no idea if that's what Aaron was implying but it's worth a try.

Reading his doubts like a pro now, Aaron rubs his thumb against Robert's nearest knuckle, giving him his answer, and it's almost too much when he bucks his hips as well, demanding. He feels like he could come any minute and that prospect makes him panic. “Oh – oh, _Aaron_ ,” he gasps as Aaron's legs settle and clench around his hips, trapping him forever. “I love you so much.”

Aaron nudges his nose to Robert's temple, hair wilting from warmth and sweat and his own turning extra curly. “Love ya too, Rob, I promise.”

A sob tears itself unbidden from Robert's chest and he hides his face in the sheets as, without warning, his cock spurts come onto Aaron's belly and horrified humiliation folds over his spine, keeping him hunched over. When his hips cease their twitching, Aaron tries to catch his mouth somehow and Robert whines like a wounded animal, his pride well and truly shot to pieces.

“It's alright,” he hears in his ear. “Happens to the best of us.”

At that, Robert gets his hands under himself to lift up and glare down at Aaron, dishevelled and flushed but still managing to hold onto his self-control. “Not to me it doesn't.”

He rolls off him completely, avoiding looking at Aaron's stomach smeared with the evidence of his failure, and sits with his head in his hands instead. He hears Aaron sigh softly then obviously lean on his elbow enough to touch Robert's lower back. “I'm kinda flattered y'know.”

Robert squirms. “What? Why? Don't make fun, Aaron, please.”

“I'm serious!” he says gruffly. Robert refuses to acknowledge it until Aaron sits up too and gently drops a kiss to his freckled shoulder. “I'm serious. I love knowing how much you want me. I feel so safe with you. That could've been _either_ of us.”

“Yeah?”

He waits for Robert to glance at him sidelong, sceptical but wanting the reassurance so much and getting it in his nod and smile. “Definitely. Quite fit, you are.”

He winks and Robert snorts, still uncomfortable and embarrassed yet never being able to be mad at Aaron too long. He couldn't manage it in the days of their affair, let alone now. “I just – I thought it was only teenage boys and old men who did that.”

“Must be the Aaron effect,” he half-laughs like he's got a joke Robert's not privy to.

Robert gives in with a sigh and turns his body towards him again to cup Aaron's jaw. “I'm sorry.”

“Dont be. We've got all night.”

“And the rest of our lives.”

Robert chuckles at Aaron's grimace at the half-joking soppiness coming from him right now as if he hadn't sought out holding hands during sex, but it pulls Robert out of his funk and he lays down on his side as Aaron settles next to him on his back.

“I couldn't.”

“Ya don't have to explain,” Aaron says softly, reaching for his hand, needing them to be touching after so long without.

“I know, but it's true.” Robert looks down at their interlocked fingers. “I couldn't with that bloke from the bar, I couldn't with anyone else. I haven't wanted to – not since you.”

When he braves meeting Aaron's gaze, he looks floored. The amount of love radiating from his every pore fills Robert up with some of his usual swagger and he leans a thigh over Aaron's body in a bid to slide on top of him once more. Although he doesn't get very far. Instead, Aaron brings their hands to his flagging erection and lowers his eyelashes at Robert with a smirk to take the hint. They could bring him off together like this, it probably wouldn't take too much, but Robert feels like he owes Aaron this at least, so they share a giggle before he descends his body, leisurely committing him to memory with every kiss, lick and touch and his mouth watering at the prospect of being the reason again that he can watch his husband – ex-husband? - _the love of his life_ fall apart above him.

He hopes to have a home, his best friend, his husband after tonight.

Then, truly, life will be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
